1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel module having a mesh-like metal electrode, and an electronic apparatus having a touch panel module, and particularly relates to a touch panel module having low visibility of wiring such as a mesh-like metal electrode, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as an input device for an electronic apparatus such as a portable terminal or a computer, a touch panel has been frequently used. A touch panel is arranged on the surface of a display and detects a position touched with a finger or the like to conduct an input operation. As a position detecting method for a touch panel, for example, a resistance film type, an electrostatic capacitive type, and the like are known.
As a representative method for a touch panel, a method of using a transparent conductive material such as indium tin oxide (ITO), or a method of using a mesh-like metal electrode may be used. However, a transparent conductive material such as ITO has high electrical resistance and is not suitable for a large screen touch panel. In addition, the resistance in the method of using a mesh-like metal electrode is lower than in the case of using a transparent conductive material such as ITO, and thus the method of using a mesh-like metal electrode is suitable for a large screen touch panel. However, the visibility of the mesh-like metal electrode, so-called line visibility occurs, or a screen contrast is lowered and thus there arises a problem in that the image quality becomes poor compared to the case of using the method of using a transparent conductive material such as ITO.
In JP2013-92632A, a display device in which a touch panel having a transparent conductive film between a display device body and a circularly polarizing plate is arranged is disclosed. The circularly polarizing plate is configured by laminating a front reflection suppression layer, a polarizer, and a λ/4 plate in this order from the visible side, and the λ/4 plate of the circularly polarizing plate is arranged on the touch panel. In JP2013-92632A, a front surface reflectivity (R0), which is defined as a reflectivity of light incident in a direction of 5° with respect to a line normal to the surface of the display device on the visible side in the display device, satisfies the following expression.0%≤|R0(λ1)−R0(λ2)|≤0.5%
In the expression, λ1 and λ2 each represent different wavelengths selected from 480 nm, 550 nm, and 650 nm, and R0(λ1) and R0(λ2) each represent a front reflectivity of light having a wavelength λ1 or a wavelength λ2.